


The Day After

by thatwriterlady



Series: 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 1980's, Alternate Universe - Domestic, Child Rearing Was Different Back Then, F/M, Fluff, Guilt, Kid Fic, M/M, Naughty Gabriel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 07:23:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12601312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: Gabe was an awful big brother.  After his six year old brother Cas and Cas' best friend Dean fall asleep, he gets into their candy and eats it all.  His guilt gets the better of him though.  As they say, there's no rest for the wicked, especially when they've made themselves sick on candy and their own guilt is eating away at them.  He's going to have to own up to his betrayal come morning though.





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to the first day of the 30 Day Writing Challenge 2017! We're doing things a little different this year. I decided I like working with a single word prompt rather than an idea like I did last year. I work quickly and efficiently with a single word, so I asked my lovely beta **Monijune** to create a list of words for the entire month of November, and she happily obliged. Today's word is "Fester". Unlike last month where I had a restriction on how short or long I was supposed to make a fic (not that I listened. They weren't supposed to be longer than 2k and most of mine blew that right out of the water, lol), I am setting the rules for these, and they can be as long or short as I care to make them. So sit back and enjoy the ride, because there are definitely some interesting words on the list this month!

**November 1 st 1983~**

 

Gabe sniffled and rubbed his butt as he looked at the litter of wrappers spread across his bedroom floor.  He deserved the spanking he’d gotten, even he was in agreement on that.  Downstairs he could hear his baby brother Cas and Cas’ best friend Dean who has spent the night after trick or treating both still wailing in misery after finding their candy buckets empty when they’d woken up.  All because Gabe had been a giant poop head and gotten into their candy after they’d fallen asleep the night before.  He’d only intended to see if they had any Snickers, but his sweet tooth had gotten the best of him again, and before he’d realized it, he’d eaten everything they’d spent two long, cold hours walking around collecting.  Now, the two six year old boys had nothing. 

 

After finishing the candy last night he’d panicked.  It was after midnight and he’d given himself a horrible stomach ache that left him heaving up everything he’d just eaten in the downstairs toilet, in hopes that no one else in the house would hear him.  He knew that wouldn’t be his only punishment though.  His parents would be angry with him for doing that to his little brother, and Cas would be upset too.  Then there would be Dean’s parents to deal with, and Dean himself.  The boy might only be six but he had a temper to him and liked to kick when he was mad.  After his big, gigantic puke fest, he’d tiptoed back upstairs to his room to survey the evidence of his crime. 

 

The guilt, an emotion he wasn’t terribly familiar with had crept up on him when he’d remembered how cute Cas and Dean had looked as they’d giggled while running from house to house, crying trick or treat, talking excitedly about each new piece of candy they’d received, happily swapping the pieces they didn’t like but the other did.  All night he’d sat up, crying on and off as he pictured the way his brother’s tiny cherubic face would crumple, and Dean’s equally innocent one would turn red, making his little freckles stand out as he burst into tears.  He really was a big poop head, like Cas called him when he was mad at him, and the guilt just kept building as he pictured the disappointed look on his mother’s face.  Would she ever trust him again after this?  It wasn’t even about getting grounded.  He’d take that in stride, no problem, but he couldn’t bear the thought of losing her trust.  How angry would his father be?  He’d _definitely_ be disappointed.  Gabe’s stomach twisted as first light came.  He was making himself sick as his guilt continued to grow, consuming him like a festering wound that could not be healed.  By 8:30 he couldn’t stand it anymore.  He was sobbing uncontrollably as he knocked on his parents’ bedroom door, and when his father told him to come in, he began crying even harder.

 

That had been 40 minutes ago.  It had taken five minutes of his mother’s soothing to calm him down enough to tell them what he’d done, and then sure enough, just as he’d feared, she’d been disappointed.  His father had been angry, also expected, and he’d gotten spanked, also as expected.  He hadn’t gotten spanked since he was eight and it was mildly humiliating, but he had also eaten three buckets of candy, something a responsible ten year old shouldn’t have done, so he figured that was a suitable punishment for the crime.  Then his brother and Dean had woken up.

 

The worst part of all of it was when his father made him explain to them what he’d done.  He’d had to stand there and watch the shock and hurt on both their innocent little faces.  Then Cas’ lower lip had started to quiver. 

 

“You ate my candy?”

 

“I did.  I’m sorry, I won’t ever do it again, I promise.”

 

“You ate all of it?”

 

Gabe’s shoulders sagged as he nodded, watching his brother’s eyes fill with tears.  Their older sister Anna stood off to the side, arms crossed shaking her head in disgust.

 

“I did.  I’m really sorry, Cassie.”

 

“You ate Dean’s candy too?”  Cas’ voice cracked and Dean reached over to take his hand.  There were tears in his friend’s eyes now too, and Gabe felt even worse.

 

“Yes I did, and I feel so horrible about it.  I’m so, so sorry.”

 

And that was the breaking point.  Cas burst into tears and Dean kicked Gabe square in the shin.  He was always protective of Cas, even when his own feelings got hurt too.  That was how he ended up back in his room, staring at the wrappers that littered his floor while he listened to the boys wailing downstairs.  Their mom couldn’t console them.  Cas had been looking forward to eating his M&M’s today, they were his favorite and Dean had picked through every piece of his candy until he’d pulled all of the ones he’d gotten out and given them to him, and now Cas had none at all.  Even after confessing, getting spanked, grounded and kicked, the guilt was still eating at him.  He needed a way to make it up to the boys, but he wasn’t sure how. 

 

The first thing he needed to do was clean up his mess, so he got started on that.  There were so many wrappers, so much evidence of his betrayal, and his stomach clenched with each new one he cleaned up.  It didn’t take all that long to finish and when he was done, he looked around for something he could do to cheer his brother up.  Usually his jokes made Cas happy, but he was pretty sure neither boy would want to speak to him ever again.  He wiped at his eyes again as he felt more tears starting to form.  Why had he been so greedy?!  His eyes landed on his piggy bank and he got an idea.  All summer long he’d been cutting lawns, saving up money so he could buy a new game, but that wasn’t important.  He hurried over and turned it upside down, pulling the rubber plug out of the bottom.  It took a few minutes to pull all of the bills out and after counting it all out, he had $33.  The change didn’t matter, so he left that in the bank.  He counted out $20, feeling that would be fair.  For the first time since he’d broken his little brother’s heart, he believed he had a way to make it up to him.

 

 

Gabe stepped gingerly into the living room cringing when he caught his father’s glare.

 

“I want to talk to Cassie.” 

 

“Haven’t you hurt him enough?”  Their father snapped.

 

“I did, which is why I want to make it up to him.” 

 

“And how exactly do you plan to do that?  You can’t magically reproduce his candy again.” 

 

“I know, but I have something that might be better.”  Gabe inched towards the couch where Cas and Dean were sitting, curled up together.  They’d finally stopped crying though their faces were still red and blotchy.  It broke Gabe’s heart to see them like that.  His mother was sitting next to them, still looking disappointed.

 

“What’s better than candy?”  Dean asked.  Gabe moved closer and knelt down in front of the boys.

 

“Well, I thought hard about what I did and how I could make it up to you both, and since I can’t magically make your candy reappear, I thought I’d pay for more candy.  It’s not the same, but now you can buy the exact candy you like, or you know, you can get other stuff if you don’t even want candy at all.”  Gabe held $10 out to each of the boys, smiling tentatively when each of them gasped in surprise.  They each took the money, counting it out.

 

“I can buy M&M’s!”  Cas exclaimed.

 

“I can get Hot Wheels!”  Dean squealed.

 

“I want Hot Wheels!”  Cas cried.

 

“Maybe Anna will be nice and take you to the store later.”  Gabe said.  “You can ask her.”

 

“Don’t you want to come too?”  Cas asked.

 

“I can’t, I’m grounded.”  Gabe explained.  Cas slid off the couch and wrapped his arms around his brother’s neck.

 

“I’m still mad that you ate my candy, but I’m happy that you made it up to me and Dean.  I’m going to get some M&M’s.  Thank you.”

 

“I really am sorry I did that.  I promise to never, ever do that again.”  Gabe made the sign of the cross over his heart.

 

“Ok.”  Cas smiled wide.

 

“Sorry I kicked you.”  Dean said.

 

“It’s ok, I deserved it.”  Gabe shrugged.  He stood back up.  “I’m gonna go back upstairs.  Don’t spend all your money now.”

 

As Gabe headed out of the room he caught the smile on his mother’s face and the proud look his father gave him.  Maybe he’d been a jerk before, but that didn’t mean he had to keep being one.  He really never wanted to so much as _look_ at another Tootsie Roll again.

**Author's Note:**

> *Note* I set this one in 1983. As much as many of you might get angry over the fact that Gabe's dad spanked him, that was a common form of punishment in 1983. Trust me, I know. Get over it, it's a story, not real life. I just hope you liked it.
> 
> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading!


End file.
